Deadly Desires
by ShadowKissedGuardian
Summary: With Alexander's parent return to Dullsville with news of his twin sister, the search is on to find her. But what happens when Jagger falls deeply and irrevacbly in love with her? And what happens once Becky's cousins come to Dullsville?FULL SUMMARY INSID
1. Prolouge

**This story takes place after Cryptic Cravings. **_With the sudden return of Alexander's parents and their startling news that he has a twin sister, who was human, Raven doesn't need another person to protect. But while Becky's two older cousins staying in Dullsvillle things are defintaley going to get messy. The race is on to find Alexander's twin, but what if she is closer than they think? And what happens when Jagger falls deeply and irrevocably in love with her? Will their relationship ignite the blood feud between the Sterlings and the Maxwells?_

_**Andrea Miller**_

It had been four months since my parents died. People had already begun to forget. They have moved on. But I couldn't. Neither could my younger brother, Jeremy.

Nobody seemed to care anymore. That's why we are getting shipped off to live with my cousin Becky and her family, in the small town of Jacksonville. Or _Dullsville_, as Becky's best friend, Raven, once put it.

Saddly, I had to agree. There was nothing extraordinary about the town. It was small and filled with rich, white people, who probably were worried about getting their next Botox shot. This was the town I would be confined to. Why could I just stay in Greensville Village?

I'm not related to my family at all. About four years ago, I was adopted from some rich family in Romania. I don't know why? Maybe I wasn't good enough for them. But my real family is with Jeremy now. Nobody can change that. Never.


	2. A New Start

**_Andrea_**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today will be a new start. No more saddness. No more pain. Today will be a new, a new opportunity to live. To be free. _

_Bu the past is hard to escape. I try not to think about what happened to my parents. How I had to cover up their death as a car accident, becuase he couldn't just leave me alone. Damon, my brother, is a killer. All he ever intends to do with his eternity is make my mortal life difficult. He sticks to me like glue. Always saying that our parents will find us, and that we should be pacient._

_But I never listen to him anymore. I'm never going to be like him, no matter what he says. When I turn eighteen, I still going to be normal, as my cousin Becky is._

_I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, start new. _

_It's the only way I'll make it through._

_- Andrea _

My hand threw down the pen that clenched in my sweaty palms. _Just breath_, I told myself. _Just breath._

Why should I be frightened of starting a new school, especially one such as Jacksonville High. I'm not even starting school until next week! It's just some stupid back to school party at the falls, that Katerina, my best friend, is forcing me to got to. _To meet some new friends_, she told me.

But I didn't understand.

I already knew her, and then my other good friend, Candice. Should I met new people? All this used to matter to me, at one point in my mundane mortal past. When everything in my life, my world, was perfect as a life could be. I had my two brothers: Jeremy was apart of the family I was adopted into, and then my biological brother, Damon; a family who loved me and was _alive; _and the coolest cousin a girl could ever have (Becky).

But all that changed once my parents died.

My life is different now. Even Dullsville seems differnet.

Raven has a boyfriend.

And Becky had her first boyfrind and break up, and now has a new boyfriend named Sebastian. Everything has just changed.

Everything except for Damon.

He is always there in the background, haunting me. After he..._turned _he was a totally different person.

My family fled from himthe best they could, but he always follows. The demon that posses him know has darkened his soul. The blood is too strong for him to resist.

Damon killed my parents. _Our parents._

A honking form outside signalled for me the Katerina was here. I looked out the window and saw her familiar face. Pretty cocoa colored skin, framed by a cascade of chocolate colored curls, and warm brown eyes.

I waved to her and gathered my stuff as I headed out the door.

Towards my doom.

* * *

**Sterling Mansion**

Alexander's parents had told him the startling news, as the Maxwells had told their own children.

They had lost siblings. Luna and Jagger had a human triplet.

Alexander had two vampire siblings.

A girl, who was his twin, and an older brother. Their names?

_Andrea and Damon._


End file.
